The present invention relates to an electrical connection device for connecting a busbar so that a large electrical current flows. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrical connection device for electrically connecting a wiring board with a plate conductive member.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional electrical connection device. FIG. 7 shows an example of a conventional electrical connection device 130 disclosed in Patent Reference.
Patent Reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,576
According to Patent Reference, the conventional electrical connection device 130 includes contact sides 152 and 154 that have the same shape and are disposed to face each other. An opening 134 is formed between the contact sides 152 and 154, so that a plate connector (conductive member) 128 is inserted through the opening 134 to be secured on a substrate 109.
The conventional electrical connection device 130 is to be mounted on a back plate 112 with common fixing screws. With the fixing screws 162, the conventional electrical connection device 130 is completely fixed on the back plate 112.
According to the conventional electrical connection device 130, when the plate conductive member (connector) 128 is inserted in the conventional electrical connection device 130 through the opening 134 formed between the contact side 152 and the contact side 154, misalignment may occur between the plate conductive member 128 and the opening 134 of the electrical connection device 130 depending on an entering direction and/or position of the plate conductive member 128 relative to the opening 134. When the plate conductive member 128 is misaligned relative to the opening 134 of the electrical connection device 130, for example, undesired force may be generated near the fixing portion between the conventional electrical connection device 130 and the back plate 112, thereby making the large-current connection of the contact sides 152 and 154 with the back plate 112 and the plate conductive member unstable.
According to the conventional electrical connection device 130 disclosed in Patent reference, the misalignment between the plate conductive member 128 and the opening 134 of the electrical connection device 130 is accommodated by resilience of the contact bands 180, or by providing a clamping body 160 having a fold 174 inside the opening 134 of the electrical contacting device 130 so as to securely contact with the plate conductive member 128 from any directions.
However, when the misalignment is significant, or when high contact precision is required between the plate conductive member 128 and the clamping body 160, such accommodating means is not enough to accommodate the misalignment.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection device that can securely electrically connect contact sides with a back plate and a plate conductive member, while accommodating misalignment between the plate conductive member and an opening of the electrical connection device.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.